The Hiei
by Forever Windy
Summary: Just a parody to Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven" Please read and review! Thanks!


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven.

Once apon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary

Over many a quaint red haired, the tall elusive bore

While I nodded nearly napping suddenly there came a tapping

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my bedroom door

"Tis the fire demon" I muttered "tapping at my bedroom door;

Only this and nothing more"

Ah distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak of December,

And each dying demon brought its curse apon my door

Eagerly I wished the morrow' vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost red bore

For the rare and radiant red hair gentleman call **_Kurama _**

Nameless here forevermore

And the silken sad rage of the old turning book page

Thrilled me---filled me with fantastic anger never felt before

So that now to calm the anger in my heart I sat repeating

"Tis the fire demon entreating entrance at my bedroom door,

The fire demon visit's entreating entrance at my bedroom door.

This is it and nothing more."

Presently my sole grew strong, hesitating the no longer

"Hiei" said I "or Yusuke, truly your forgiveness I implore

But the fact is, I was napping, and so gently you came rapping

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my bedroom door

That I wasn't sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door,

Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into the darkness peering, I stood wondering there, fearing

Doubting, dreaming dreams no human has ever dreamed before,

But the silence was unbroken, and the silence gave no token,

And the only word spoken was the whispered word

**_Kurama_** this I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word,

"**_Kurama" _**merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the room turning, all my anger within me burning

Soon again I heard the tapping, something louder than before

"Surely' said I "that it is something at my window pane,

Let me see, then, threat it is, and this mystery explore.

Let my heart be still a moment more and this mystery I explore.

Tis the wind now, and nothing more"

Open here now the window shutter, with a many flit and flutter

In there stepped a dwarfed demon, of the saintly days of yore.

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he,

But with mien of lord or lady, sat down he, near my bedroom door.

Sat apon a tearing chair, sat there, there near my bedroom door

Scowled and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony haired demon changing my angered fancy into smiling

By the rags, black, dampened was the clothes he wore

"Hiei! Why do you bother yourself ?" said I " surely it is easier, the door? Only gently may I open, to a person like you."

But he sat there scowled, sat and scowled

With the plainly look of bore

Quoted Hiei "Nevermore"

Much as I marveled to hear this demon discourse with me so plainly

Though his answer little relevancy, told me nothing anymore

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing Hiei sitting at their bedroom door

Human or demon sitting at the front, the front of their bedroom door

With such a name as "Nevermore"

But this Hiei, sitting lonely on the chair spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did out poor

Nothing further did he utter, not a hair on his head fluttered

Till I scarcely more than muttered "Kuwabara is still awake till now and after more, on the morrow' he will sleep till now I am before"

Then this Hiei said "Nevermore"

Startled by the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken

"Doubtless" said I "What he utters is only stoke and store

Caught from Genkai he must call master, such an unmerciful disaster

Followed fast, and followed faster, till his words on burden sore

Till the sound of his hope melancholy burdened sore

Of "Never-nevermore"

But this Hiei still changing all my angered soul into smiling

I wheeled a desk chair in front of the demon near the door

Then apon the leather sinking I took apon a liking

Fancy unto fancy, thinking on what this ominous demon

Dark, cold, and unforgiving sore

Meant by croaking "Nevermore"

Thus I sat engaged in guessing but no syllable expressing

To the demon, whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosoms core

This I sat more on defining while my head inclined to reclining

On the cushion leather lining that the lamp light gloated over

But whose leather lining gloated over

He shall pass nevermore!

Then I thought the air grew denser from an unseen darker cleanser

Swung by cooler lighter wind whose footfall pranced against the floor

"Fool!" I cried "thy lord has lent me by these angels the lord has sent me

The sheer spite the respite and repent the tortured memories of Kurama!

Of this I loathe, I hate, but love and forget the Kurama after more.

Quoted Hiei "Nevermore"

"Prophet!" said I "thing of evil-prophet still, if demon or devil!

By the Renkai that bends above us by that lord we both adore

Tell this soul with sorrow laden, if within the distant Aidenn

I shall clasp that distant gentleman, whom the angels name Kurama

Clasp the rare distant gentleman they name Kurama till the after more."

Quoted Hiei "Nevermore"

"Be that word our sing of parting, demon or fiend!" Shrieked I, up starting

Get back to your perch on my tree in tempest night, on darkest shore

Leave no blackened spot, evidence that you were here thy sole has spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken!-quit the seat near my door

Take thy glare from my heart and remove yourself from my door!"

Quoted Hiei "Nevermore"

And the demon, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the torn chair near my door

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon that is dreaming

And the lamplight over him streaming throws his shadow on the floor

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted-nevermore!


End file.
